


The Snake

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin finds out Obi Wan is terrified of snakes





	The Snake

Anakin and Obi Wan always went for a thirty-minute walk after lunch if it was a nice day outside. Today was no exception. They set off on their usual trail hand in hand, love flowing through their bond. Anakin looked down at his love and kissed the side of his head. 

"What's on your mind Obi Wan," Anakin asked sensing something tangled up in Obi Wan's mind. 

"Nothing," Obi Wan replied. 

Anakin squeezed his hand. "Not nothing."

"I'm just tired. We have been working overtime lately and the amount of sleep we have been getting isn't enough," Obi Wan told Anakin honestly. "I love having a sense of more responsibility but it's exhausting. I'm not complaining, I love it but I do wish that things were not so hectic. I barely get to see you anymore during the day except during lunch and our walks."

Anakin nodded. "I get you on that. You don't have to work so hard especially because you have nothing to prove to anyone. Everyone loves you and thinks that you're the best teacher and you are." 

Obi Wan blushed. "You're just saying that because you love me." 

"No I'm not. I'm saying that because it's the truth, but I do love you. Alot" Anakin told Obi Wan stopping him in his tracks. Obi Wan pulled Anakin in for a kiss. They kissed until Obi Wan felt something brush up against his foot. He broke away from the kiss and saw a huge snake. He let out the loudest scream he ever made and before Anakin knew what was happening, had run a safe distance. Anakin looked down at the snake and chuckled. 

"Obi Wan, are you scared of snakes," Anakin asked surprised. He ran over to meet his lover who was visibly shaken after having a mini panic attack. "Hey Obi, it's going to be alright. Let's go back to our place." Anakin practically had to drag Obi Wan to their place. Obi Wan went into their bedroom and laid on their bed. Anakin laid beside him. "Are you ok?"

"I know that we have faced much worse when we were Qui Gon's padawan's but I find snakes to be absolutely terrifying. I got bit by one when I was really young and it was my first memory and it almost killed me. I haven't seen one in a while so I hadn't really thought about it and I try to block out unpleasant memories like that."

Anakin kissed Obi Wan's forehead. "I'm so sorry love. I have an idea. How about I take care of your lessons today while you take care of yourself. Don't object. You need some rest anyway."

Obi Wan sighed as he felt love and assurance flow from Anakin to him. "If you're sure."

"I am. Meditate or just enjoy yourself while I'm gone and when I get back I will bring you your favorite dinner. Ok," Anakin asked softly.

Obi Wan pulled Anakin in for a kiss. "Thanks." 

Anakin cuddled with his lover until he had to leave for class. Obi Wan was alot more calm which Anakin was grateful for. "Take care of yourself love," Anakin said kissing Obi Wan's forehead.


End file.
